


malam dan rasa yang larut

by Cineraria



Series: Teratai di Tepi Telaga [6]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, camilan khas Jerman, perahu kertas still always
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Johan membuat kue jahe, Miyoshi membalas dengan tart strawberry. Dan, jika itu pemberian Miyoshi, rasanya lebih manis dari krim terlezat sedunia.





	malam dan rasa yang larut

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Ada yang aneh di flat 25A yang selama satu tahun ini menjadi markas hidup Miyoshi. Ceceran barang; buku-buku dan majalah resep terserak di atas meja tamu, mantel dan jas tersampir acak di sofa. Miyoshi mengernyit saat aroma manis adonan tepung, mentega, jahe, telur dan kayu manis menghambur, menusuk indera penciumannya. Ia memandangi pintu penghubung ruang depan dengan lorong menuju dapur. Ia ingin tertawa membayangkan Johan memakai celemek dapur dan berkutat dengan peralatan masak. Terlihat lucu dan tidak biasa untuk ukuran kawannya yang penggandrung astronomi dan teknik dirgantara.

“Insinyur kita banting setir,” celetuk Miyoshi saat akhirnya ia memasuki dapur, mendapati Johan dalam kondisi persis seperti yang dibayangkan; dibalut celemek ternoda bercak adonan. Warna merah jambu? Miyoshi terkekeh geli. Sangat tidak _gentleman._ Setelah meletakkan kantung plastik berisi dus roti, ia duduk di kursi dekat jendela. “Mencoba peruntungan jadi koki,” lanjutnya.

Johan tengah memanggang kue jahe.

Di atas meja makan di tengah dapur, tersaji potongan _bienenstich_ ⁽¹⁾ matang yang menguarkan aroma manis.

Terdengar tawa dari sudut dapur yang lain. Oven dibuka dan panggangannya diangkat. Johan menganggap itu hanya banyolan sarkas khas Miyoshi. “Aku harap pameranmu tidak mengecewakan, kawan.” Ia justru menanyakan perihal proyek lukisan bersambung bertemakan natal yang digagas Johan beberapa waktu lalu. Mulanya, Johan mengira opininya tidak akan seprestisius itu disambut Miyoshi. Ia tahu sebebas apa ideologi kawannya ini.

“Tidak perlu khawatir. Harapan baikmu terkabul. Sembilan paket lukisan _neo-klasik_ ludes diserbu kolektor,” ujar Miyoshi membanggakan diri.

Korek api dijentikkan, Miyoshi mengangkatnya menuju puntung rokok yang terselip di mulut.

“Kuharap kau juga masih ingat janji kita.”

Johan yang telah beralih ke sisi meja makan, menata panggangan kue jahe di atas nampan beralas kertas roti. Bentuk _lebkuchen⁽²⁾_ itu beraneka ragam: bintang, manusia salju hingga bentuk hati. Mudah-mudahan Miyoshi tidak menertawakan hasil kreasinya nanti.

“Harapanmu terlalu banyak, kawan. Lihat dus itu. Memoriku lebih dari cukup untuk mengingat janji sekecil pertukaran budaya.”

“Hei, kau kan juga manusia yang bisa lupa.”

“Jangan meremehkanku. Tahu kan, aku sedang sibuk. Kalau mau, biarkan besok aku yang jadi penguasa dapur.”

“Ambil saja waktumu.” Johan melirik dus yang dimaksud Miyoshi. Ia menebak-nebak isinya. Kali ini apa? Ia sudah pernah mencoba daifuku, manju, mochi, dango, dorayaki dan kintsuba. Camilan khas Jepang didominasi bahan dasar beras ketan dan olahan kacang merah. Ia ingat bagaimana puasnya menghabiskan lima dus penuh kue milik Miyoshi. Sang empu yang tidak menyukai manisan, memberikan semua oleh-oleh itu padanya hingga perutnya penuh kenyang.

“Aku cukup puas memporak-porandakan dapur hari ini.”

Kua jahe diberi sentuhan _royal icing_ sesuai bentuknya, lalu ditaburi marzipan.

Miyoshi mengawasi dari tempat duduknya. Celemek itu membuat Johan terlihat lebih segar─dan tampan, selaras dengan keharuman aroma manis yang memenuhi udara. Tangan putihnya yang berotot dinodai bercak adonan tepung. Dibanding melihat Johan kumal dalam balutan masker dan mantel seperti suatu sore di laboratoroum teknik, Miyoshi lebih senang memandang tampilan Johan yang seperti ini.

***

 

“Tahun pertama di negeri orang, aku belum pernah mencoba _lebkuchen_ asli.”

Miyoshi menelan kunyahan kue jahe. Johan mengernyit tak paham.

“Yang dari Nürnberg.”

Diapit kedua kamar yang berhadapan, ruang santai ini lebih cocok disebut bengkel dibanding galeri seni. Lembar sketsa dan kertas minyak terserak acak di lantai, bersama kertas _print out_ (yang dikata Johan sebagai) cetak biru teknologi masa depan.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, dipisahkan meja kecil yang penuh aneka kudapan. Malam hampir larut, tetapi kedua sosok sahabat itu belum hendak beranjak menuju pembaringan. Televisi yang menyala memutar lagu _advent.⁽⁴⁾_

“Kenapa tidak sekalian beli, tadi?”

Johan mengartikan ucapan Miyoshi sebagai ketidakpuasan. Ah, padahal ia ingin kali ini saja Miyoshi memberi rating bintang lima untuk hasil kerja kerasnya.

Johan meraih gelas jus _kinderpunsch._ ⁽³⁾ Ketika likuid merah itu meleleh dalam kerongkongan, ia dikejutkan oleh ucapan Miyoshi yang membuatnya malu (hampir) berprasangka buruk.

“Aku lebih senang mencicipi kue jahe buatan sahabatku,” ujar pria Jepang sembari tersenyum. Matanya berbinar. Entah mengapa, Johan enggan melepaskan tatapan dari mata cokelat itu. Liukan poni Miyoshi sama menariknya dengan kemerlip lampu natal di penjuru kota. “Lumayan untuk koki amatir sepertimu.” Miyoshi mencomot kue jahe lagi. Ia tampak menyukai rasanya. “Giliranmu merasakan tart _strawberry_ itu.”

Johan lega mendengarnya. Ia senang jika Miyoshi suka. Ia tidak bilang jika kudapan ini adalah hasil percobaan entah yang keberapa setelah gagal berkali-kali. Ia teringat loyang dan baskom yang berserakan di dapur, juga ceceran bubuk tepung dan adonan telur. Masih ada waktu untuk berbenah nanti

“Kau tidak lupa berbenah kan? Besok, dapur harus terlihat sudah dalam kondisi bersih dan rapi.”

Pria Jerman menggeleng.

“Jangan khawatir. Tanpa kaupinta pun, sudah pasti dapur kembali mengilap bersih,” sembari Johan menggeser gelas jus anggur melalui meja, yang lalu diterima Miyoshi. “Aku pernah dengar ...” Tangan Johan beralih meraih potongan kue tart di atas talam. Tidak ada nampan bertingkat seperti pada acara _afternoon tea_ yang pernah Miyoshi perkenalkan di sebuah _tea room_ mewah. Ini hanya pesta malam natal sederhana. Mereka mengandalkan barang pecah belah seadanya. “Kalau perayaan natal di Jepang hanya tren pasar dan tidak berkaitan dengan agama.”

Kue tart berpindah ke mulut Johan. Meskipun bukan buatan sendiri, tapi jika itu pemberian Miyoshi, rasanya lebih manis dari krim _strawberry_ terlezat sedunia _._

Miyoshi menanggapi dengan sebelah alis diangkat. Ia selesai meneguk _kinderpunsch_ sembari menatap gelas penuh likuid merah.  Ia tahu sahabatnya diam-diam menelusuri jejak ke-Jepangannya. Bukan masalah. Johan hanya ingin belajar lintas budaya. Dan Miyoshi bukan mata-mata yang harus selalu waspada.

“Aku juga sudah lihat ...” Miyoshi tak ingin ketinggalan menyombongkan pengetahuannya, “perayaan natal kalian lebih seperti budaya fanatis yang memberatkan diri sendiri. Bagus kalau dirimu belum menjadi orang tua. Tidak dibuat pusing oleh persiapan hadiah _advent_ yang mesti kauberikan pada anak-anak.”

“Hanya ini yang orang Jepang punya?” Johan menanggapi (dengan sedikit peremehan) sembari menunjuk potongan kue tart, lalu berisyarat dengan dagu, melirik dekorasi lilin _advent_ yang menggantung apik di daun pintu kamarnya. Tiga lilin menyala, sedang yang satu padam.

“Hei, kau belum memberi apresiasi semenjak tadi.”

Miysohi bersungut (agak kesal). Ia malas membuat atau membeli pernak-pernik natal sebagaimana yang biasa dilakukan di tanah air. Cukup mengenalkan tart _strawberry_ pada teman yang bersikeras mengadakan “malam pertukaran budaya” ini. Sederhana, tapi ia ingin Johan menangkap maknanya, bukan pada tampilan luarnya.

Di hadapannya ada piring dengan _bienenstich_ berlapis kacang almond. Miyoshi mengernyit. Santap malam yang penuh karbohidrat. Ia berjanji sekali ini saja aneka kudapan manis itu diperbolehkan menguasai perutnya.

“Bukankah ada acara lain yang mesti kau perkenalkan juga padaku?”

“Yang kulakuan sekarang sudah merupakan acara sepesial.”

“Menghabisakan malam bersama orang spesial? Oh, aku tersanjung. Kukira kau akan memperkenalkan kekasihmu padaku?”

“Kau temanku. Masih kurang merasa spesial? Bagaimana bisa kau beranggapan aku punya kekasih?”

“Siapa tahu. Aku sering melihatmu termenung menatap lembar foto entah siapa.”

“Oh, ini?” Miyoshi mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dompetnya. Tampak foto seorang pria dengan rahang tegas dan berambut hitam. “Hanya guruku. Bukan siapa-siapa.”

Johan mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengintipnya. Ia seolah turut disihir tatapan tajam pria dalam foto. Jika fotonya selalu dibawa dan dijaga sedemikian rupa, mustahil orang itu tidak memiliki ruang khusus dalam hati Miyoshi (seperti yang diakui). Johan mengabaikan perasaan tercubit yang mendadak hinggap.

“Kita terlalu banyak makan manisan.” Dengan cepat, Miyoshi mengalihkan topik, menyakukan kembali kertas fotonya.

“Tidak masalah sekali-kali selama tidak berlebihan. Sebegitunya kau membenci manisan?”

“Mereka terlalu lengket di lidah, dan tidak baik untuk kesehatan kolesterol.”

“Apa rencanamu di hari libur besok?”

“Tidak ada, selain menggali inspirasi di depan kanvas.”

“Tidak bosan terus bermain cat dan kanvas? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?”

“Jalan-jalan sendiri sajalah.”

“Ke Nürnberg, katamu ingin mencoba kue jahe yang asli? Kalau perlu yang dari abad pertengahan.”

“Mustahil kue jahe dari masa itu masih ada kecuali berjamur dalam etalase museum.”

“Kau kan suka museum?”

“Aku tidak ingin ke mana-mana. Kalau mau, jalan-jalan saja sendiri.” Miyoshi menolak secara halus. Ia tidak tahu jika penolakannya menusuk harga diri kawannya. “Sejak kemarin, tenagaku banyak terkuras untuk pameran. Rasanya seperti sibuk mempersiapkan hadiah _advent_ seorang diri.”

Johan mengehela napas. Padahal ini kesempatannya, tapi baiklah jika Miyoshi enggan. Lain kali, ia akan mengajak Miyoshi mengenali kultur Jerman hingga sudut-sudut desa dan kota.

“Nikmati harimu besok,” Johan akhirnya berkata, “jangan lupa, kutunggu sajian masakanmu.”

Johan menuangkan sisa _kinderpunsch_ dalam gelas berisi balok es, menyesap dan meneguknya lagi. Perpaduan manis dan asam menyatu di lidah Johan. Mungkin, rasanya seperti campur-aduk yang melanda batinnya sekarang.

Dan Johan berusaha meraba-raba sesuatu yang lain.  _Dinner_ berdua, kudapan manis, dan kepedulian Miyoshi. Inilah hadiah terbaik sahabatnya. Sederhana namun bermakna. Johan tidak jadi mengantuk. Ia ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Miyoshi lebih lama lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> ⁽¹⁾ kue manis terdiri dari campuran vanila, almond dan madu  
> ⁽²⁾ nama Jerman bagi kue jahe  
> ⁽³⁾ jus anggur merah (non alkohol) khas natal di Jerman  
> ⁽⁴⁾ perayaan menjelang natal, dengan cara menyalakan empat lilin secara bergantian selama sebulan penuh, dengan dihias dekorasi daun cemara.


End file.
